ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Pokesquad: Dragon Lord Games
A game of dragons has begun. This is the first series of Pokesquad: Pokemons: Greatest Team! Characters Draco/ Draco Prime (David Kaye) - Bronze Dragon Lord/ Dragon King *Batman (Dennis Quaid) - Herald : Pokesquad - Draco's Team (main Team) Drake Roak Simmons/ Man-Dragon (Travis J. Gould) - Gold Dragon Lord, main antagonist *Lord Quartzon (Mark Hamill) - Herald : Percepticons - Man-Dragon's Team (Main Antagonist team) Vermithrax (Nika Futterman) - Brass Dragon Lord *Leonidas (Bruce Greenwood) - Herald : The Slayers - Vermithrax's Team Sapphira (Susan Blakeslee) - Blue Dragon Lord *Boris Pastovich (Craig Ferguson) - Herald : Russia's Finest - Sapphira's team Zarton (Michael T. Weiss) - Silver Dragon Lord, third antagonist *Madame Viper (Venessa Marshall) : Z.I.N.C. - Zarton's Team Shendu (James Sie) - Green Dragon Lord, second antagonist *Norgon (Xander Berkley) - Herald : Project Harpy - Shendu's Team Smaug (Bendidict Cumberbacth) - Red Dragon Lord *Emporer Croud (Jim Piddock) Team Victory - Smaug's Team Spyro (Elijah Wood) - Violet Dragon Lord *Sparx (Andre Soliquizzo) - Herald : Project Unicorn -Spyro's Team Falcor (David Boat) - Polar Dragon Lord *Captain Hook (Stephan Stanton) - Herald : Pirates of the Flying Dutchman Serrifas (Cree Summer) - Black Dragon Lord *Draca (Cree Summer) - Herald Kronos Knights Dracion (Whilmer Vladerama) - Scarlett Dragon Lord *Emperor Crovin (Paul Giamatti) - Herald The Pandamonium Club Vexus (Neil McDonough) - Orange Dragon Lord *Agent Bruce Connors (Cary Elwes) : Operation Alpha- Vexus's Team Cletus (CCH Pounder) - Amythest Dragon Lord : King Arthur (Pierce Brosnan) - Herald The Peacekeepers Ladon (Robin Atkin Downes) - Iron Dragonlord : Lord Dumyat (Peter Renaday) - Herald Monstrocity Illegal Dragons/ main bad ones : Dagirth (Don Francks) - Dark Dragon Lord (True main antagonist) *Skeletor (Malcolm McDowell) - Herald : The Dark Masters *Slade Wilson/ Scar Prime (Jeremy Irons) - Leader *M.Bison (Richard White) *Granny Goodness (Pat Carrol) *Kang (Jonathan Freeman) *Boss Clayton/ El Supremo (Brian Blessed) *Owlman (James Woods) *Dr. Robotink (David Ogden Stiers) *Tslo Lan (Paxton Whitehead) *Thunderbolt Ross/ Red Hulk (James Gardner) *Shade (Keith David) *Akuma (Miguel Ferrer) *Pyron (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Rattle Jake (Bill Nighy) *Melkor Morgoth (Brian Cox) Legion of Mordor *Sauron (Ron Perlman) - Leader *RingWraith (James Horan) *Skatha (Vanessa Marshall) *Cold Drake (Dee Bradley Baker) *Balrog (Troy Baker) *Crothrot of the Orcs (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Fan-Shard of Urk-hai (John DiMaggio) *Grima Wormtongue (James Hong) *Garbolua the Dark Elf (Peri Gilpin) *Ungiliant (John Kassir) *Glaurung (Simon Templeman) *Azog (Tony Todd) Colors and Members Levels/Episodes (based off Spyro series worlds) Draconis Noble (Spyro's species Realm: Artisan) *Stone Hill Highlands - The hills where to gain diamonds! *Dark Hallow Fairgrounds - a scavenger hunt, to find the flags, in each part! *Town Square of El Dorado - must round up the bulls! *Dragon's Ritual Ground - must kick out the Thieves! *Sunny Phase of Victory - to gain the Light Sphere! *Scarecrow - Pokesquad must defeat Scarecrow before the Rift Energy is permanant! Draconis Rex (Man-Dragon's Species Realm: Peecekeepers) *Cliff Town of Tarpit Peek - To win the obstacle course! *Very Dry Canyon - to seek the Lotus Jade Flower! *Ice Caverns of Norf Mountain - to rescue the Crimson Cat! *Battle Camp 150 - to Face Dr. Octopus, and stop him from manipulating the Apache! *Night Phase of Victory - to gain the Night Sphere! Draconis Cygnus (Serrifas's Species Realm: Magic Crafters) *Alpine Ridge Climb - To Encounter the mountain grounds of the Cygnus Draconis! *Golden High Caves - Explore the Caves for treasure against Silver Stagbeetles! *Wizard Peak - Do the activities of the Ancient Sorcerers! *Stormy Weather Mountain - Ice King absorbed the Crystal energy, and must be stopped! *Crystal Phase of Victory - to gain the Crystal Sphere! Draconis Terras (Smaug's Species Realm: Beast Makers) *Cabbage Terrence Village - To reclaim a village from Punk Gangs! *Misty Bog of Tag Frogs - The travel into a Swamp of Many obstacles! *Tree Top Forrest - to do the ways of the Tree Elders! *Beast Maker Factory - Megatron builds a factory, and created surge towers to boost his power! *Wild Phase of Victory - to gain the Stone Sphere! Draconis Luck Drakk (Falcor's Species Realm: Dream Weavers) *Dark Passage of Illusions - to go through a daunting passage of illusions! *Chamberlain's Lofty Castle - enter the mysterious castle! *Haunted Towers of Haggard - They must stop a wizard from bringing armor to life! *Volcano Horror World - James must battle his darkside! *Ice Phase of Victory - to gain the Ice Sphere! Draconis Komodo (Shendu's Species Realm: Evening Lake) *The Frozen Inca Alters - to open the gates of the Alters! *Captain St. Glen's Lost Fleet - find the treasure of Captain Stewart Glen! *St.Glen's Fireworks Factory - to stop the Ninjas of the Fire Dragons! *Charmed Fairy Ridge - Ash must rescue the Fairy Prince! *Whale Graveyard - Man-Bat kidnaps Misty, and the gang must rescue her! *Bee Hive Phase of Victory - to gain the Honey Sphere! Draconis Ursus (Vermithrax's Species Realm: Sunrise Spring) *Sunnivila - Brock must find the Mayor! *The Storm Cloud Spires - they must free the slaves and activate the Clouds! *Molten Craters of Tiki Island - to save the ancient ruins! *Seashell Shore Island - They must save the endangered Blue Navy Seals! *Molten Harbor - Toad infiltrates the Harbor, and must be stopped! *Insect Phase of Victory - to gain the Pillbug Sphere! Draconis Falcon (Sapphira's Species Realm: Midnight Mountain) *Sky Crystal Islands - They must collect the crystals of Legend! *Ruins of the St. Glen Desert - they must uncover the secret of the ruins! *Pharoah Ke-rahtep's Haunted Tomb - Ash must find a way out of the tomb! *Dinosaur Crypt Mines - They must find the thing that controlls the Dinosaurs! *Castle Arena - Draca absorbed too much of Fathnir's powers, and must be stopped! *Harbor Phase of Victory - to gain the Crab Sphere! Draconis Serpentine (Zarton's Species Realm: Miday Garden) *St. Glen's Icey Peak - to enter the peak, and clear the Ice! *King Rarag's Enchanted Castle - to find the blueprints of the warmachine! *Spookey Swamps of Gloom - They must light the lamps to see the dangers in the water! *Bamboo Terrence Valley - they must help Pandas reclaim their homes! *Spike Outpost - Khyber uses the weapons and resources to start a small war! *Old Country Phase of Victory - to gain the Hay Sphere! Draconis Leo (Draco's Species Realm: Avalar) *Glimmer Mines - to gain the Armadillo Totem! *Tiki Idol Springs - to gain the Mullusk Totem! *Colossus Monestary - to gain the Gorilla Totem! *Sunny Beach Bay - to gain the Dolphine Totem! *Triton's Aquaria Towers - to gain the Shark Totem! *Ocean Phase of Victory - to gain the Pearl Sphere! *Castle Dungeon - Flesh takes over the dungeons secret powers, and must be stopped! *Prehiskelos Badlands - to gain the Phylot Totem! *the Crystal Glaciers - to gain the Bear Totem! *Wind Breeze Harbor - to gain the Wolf Totem! *Zephyr Battle Grounds - to gain the Eagle Totem! *Scorch Deserts - to gain the Beetle Totem! *The Fracture Ground Hills - to gain the Cheetah Totem! *Magma Cone Mountain - to gain the Fox Totem! *The Shady's Oasis - to gain the Lion Totem! *Metro Phase of Victory - to gain the Glass Sphere! *Ice Phase of Victory (south) - to gain the Snow Sphere! *The Overlook - Skalamander infiltrated the Kings courtship to steal the crown jewels! *Mystic Marsh of Gloom - to gain either the Knowledge or Fear Card! *Cloud Temples - to gain either the Strength or Invoulnerability Card! *Robotica Iron Farms - to gain etiher the Lightspeed or Destruction Card! *3000 Metropolis - to gain either the Wisdom or Decay Card! *Canyon Phase of Victory - to gain the Stone Sphere! *Draconis Arena - to defeat Zarton, Dagirth, Shendu, Clydhis and Man-Dragon Items Totems - from the Visionaries when they realized Merklyn lied to them and used them to gain power, so devided the 14 Totems all around the Leo Draconis Territory, and waited for the right people! Alliances 1st Round 5 teams on each Alliance must find the 5 Crystal Hearts before the other team does, and only one team will be the defeated ones in a "Epic Battle Stage" and are defeated along with their Dragonlord. 2nd round Four Alliances must compete against the Stand Alone Team, and must free the Dragon Nobles from Crysal Imprisonment, and the losing team will be defeated, and that the Stand Alone will choose a new allience. Round 3 The Four Alliences of the Eight Remaining teams must gather the Disney Magic from the six realms of Disney and Restore it to it's natural state. 4th round The three Alliances must compete with the Stand Alone team to regain the lost Dragon Eggs, and win a shot for round five. 5th Round The Two Triads must gain 14 Talismans to enter the grand turnament to end the phase one of the Dragon Lord Games and make a new alliance making. Round 6 The 5 remaining teams must work with their foes to wind against the Stand Alone team, to gain the warzone points in a Warp Room. 7th round 2 alliances must compete in a mountain to do battle in a long forgotton kingdom. 8th Round The Final Three teams must solve series of puzzles and solve mysteries in three worlds. 9th Round The two must battle in their own home world the Pokemon world to determine the champion. 10th round (final round) The Pokesquad must battle their grand foes to win the challenge. Pokesquad Pandemonium Club Category:Video Games Category:Animation Category:TV Series Category:Spyro the Dragon Category:Pokemon